


and all these little shocks

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'd say shameless but I still have maybe one shred of shame for this, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could have you just a little bit more/<br/>Just a little bit more of your time/<br/>I wish I could give you undivided attention/<br/>Every minute of the day but I can't."</p><p>PWP and a lot of touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all these little shocks

**Author's Note:**

> I always knew we would end up here.
> 
>  
> 
> [Kaiser Chiefs - Little Shocks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxL7vTkwLJM)

Something about being alone at Matt Murdock’s apartment made things harder than usual. It wasn’t as if you were terrible at pretending you didn’t have a crush on Matt, just that when you were alone with him, your mind tended to wander. Trying to distract yourself from the man on the other side of the couch, you toyed with your phone in your hand, popping the back on and off. Your hands fumbled a moment when you realized you were probably annoying Matt with the clicking noise, trying to push it back on properly but missing and having the phone slide out of your palm onto the floor.

“Oh, fuck me.” You curse, glaring at your phone.

“At least let me buy you dinner first.” Matt laughed, his natural charm momentarily frustrating you. You spluttered a moment, gesturing wildly at your phone even though you knew such gestures were useless.

“No! I didn’t mean for-! It’s my phone, so-! But not that I wouldn’t want-!” He probably didn’t understand the words any better than he saw the gestures.

And then you felt something. A pair of lips on yours, a hand on your shoulder. Instead of letting you ramble on, Matt had kissed you. You hadn’t even realized he’d gotten that close to you, but you didn’t mind at all. Your hands found his hair as you deepened the kiss, practically moaning into it when Matt’s hands dropped down to begin tracing the muscles of your back. His tongue licked at your lips and you opened your mouth, allowing for what was quickly becoming the hottest make out session of your life. Your hands dropped from Matt’s hair down his back, tickling his skin and causing him to moan into the kiss. You’d barely touched him and he was already making sounds you could only dream of. Hesitantly, you broke apart, panting slightly. Matt could hear your heart beating faster than he’s ever heard it before, but he knew that was a good thing. He couldn’t see it, but you were also smiling from ear to ear.

“What was that about buying dinner first?”

Matt grinned, pulling his tie over his head. You leaned forward and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling at the sleeves to get it off. Once the top was on the floor, you couldn’t help but want to run your hands all over Matt’s arms and chest. Distracted, you didn’t at first notice Matt’s hands on your hips, gently pushing your own shirt up. You lifted your arms allowing for him to pull it off entirely, and his hands immediately found their way back to your skin. They were everywhere at once, tracing patterns and memorizing curves. Matt has touched your face before, but this was an entirely different sensation. His hands were so delicate against your skin that it was more than hot - it was electric. Your own hands were helpless to do much more than rest at Matt’s waist, grip occasionally tightening when he squeezed you.

When his hands reached your bra, he unhooked it smoothly and pulled you flush against him. You could feel his heart beating and he was only aware of yours.

Matt’s mouth was right at your ear when he spoke, barely above a whisper.

“May I?”

In response, you bent your head and kissed along his collar bone. Instinctively, Matt’s hands traced over to cup your breasts. He pushed you down gently so that he was lying on top of you and you could wrap your arms around his waist. Matt’s thumbs brushed against your nipples as if all he were trying to do was get a mental picture of them. Then he bent his head down and his teeth found your right breast. He bit down on the nipple, making you gasp, and pulled back, dragging his tongue over the swollen nub. Matt could taste you - the body wash you used last night was organic and the thin layer of sweat that was slowly building, that you probably couldn’t even feel, it was sweet. Your skin was radiating warmth and your fingers on his back were like fire. Sex was always a sensory overload, but the best kind. He could feel himself getting hard already. Matt turned his head to nip and lick at your other breast now, and your hands traced down his back, pulling him down towards you. His lips came back to yours, using the kiss to pull you back to sitting and then standing. Tracing the sides of your torso, Matt slid to his knees. His hands went to undo the button on your jeans and gently start pushing them down. When they hit the ground, you kicked them off. Matt placed a kiss on your stomach, his hands now finding their way up your thighs and to your ass.

“Matt…” You said, simultaneously wanting nothing more than this sensual pleasure of Matt mapping your body and for him to just slam you against every wall in his apartment.

Though he responded to your call, Matt took his time, kissing up your stomach, feeling the vibrations of your heartbeat echoing throughout your body. You pulled him close, feeling his erection press on you through his pants. You had to get his pants off.

You fumbled with the belt for a moment, then the button and zipper. Matt knew he could have helped you, but there was a particular dip at the small of your back that he was intent on memorizing. When his pants slid off, however, he became too caught up in the moment to pay much attention and opted to simply pick you up.

You wrapped your legs around Matt’s middle, holding on as he turned and carried you the few paces to the strip of exposed brick between two windows, pressing your backside into the wall. He kissed you harder than he had before, biting at your lower lip and moaning without abandon. Your fingers twisted in his hair, keeping his lips against yours. Your legs tightened around him, trying to pull him closer, realizing how desperately you wanted pressure against your clit.

Matt’s hands were on your ass again and you practically whined when he adjusted your position against the wall so that his cock was pressing against your entrance and he ground on you through the fabric separating you.

“Matt, please!” You tried to say, though it couldn’t have been more than another helpless groan into the kiss. Matt’s lips slid off yours, kissing your cheek before resting below your ear.

“What was that?” He asked, voice so low you might not have recognized it.

Your fingers traced down to his shoulders, trailing fire. “Please.”

Your legs loosened their grip and your feet fell back to the floor. In what couldn’t have been five seconds, Matt had kissed you quickly, slipped into his bedroom and come back with a small silver package in his hand.

“Would you?” He asked, pressing it into your hand. Pinned between the wall and Matt, you saw nowhere to go but down, pulling Matt’s boxers to the floor with him. As his cock came free of its confines, you idly wondered if Matt knew the effect he was having on you. Tearing open the condom, you decided to take your time. You could have an effect too, after all. Gently at first, you stroked him. Above you, Matt whined your name. You blew into the tip of the condom and made as if you were about to put it on - but not before you ran your tongue from base to tip, tasting the bead of precum that was already forming there. Matt had to grip the wall. Finally, you slid the condom on and let yourself stand up. Matt’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. Your fingers danced on his chest, little flames. Matt’s hands were at the small of your back, your butt, again as he slid off your panties. You were more than ready, you both knew, but Matt still had skin to explore.

He dragged two fingers down your lips, teasing you. If he thought the rest of you was hot, this was magma. When Matt’s thumb rubbed against your clit, your legs wobbled. He wrapped his free hand around your waist and continued to massage in small circles. You were quickly forgetting any words but “oh, God, Matt…”, and when he suddenly slipped two fingers inside you, even those dissolved into pornographic moans.

Matt nibbled at your pulse point as he fingerfucked you, no doubt waiting for the shifts in your body that would signal your impending orgasm.

Sure enough, just as you were about to moan out a breathless, “I’m gonna come…” Matt withdrew his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Matt whispered. Your voice was shaking and you couldn’t get your heart rate down, but you somehow managed to speak.

“Please, Matt.”

He obliged, sliding into you, one arm stretched out above you, hand pressing on the glass of the window beside you to hold his weight. His other arm was wrapped around your back, holding you up. Matt wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to maintain a standing position for long, however, because the feeling of your walls clenching around him was simply too much. His head tilted back as he panted, trying to reign himself in before he started to move inside of you.

Your breaths came irregularly as Matt pumped slowly in and out of you, and you found yourself grabbing his ass, begging him to speed up. As soon as he did, you were thrown over the edge. You might have forgotten to breath entirely and you knew your nails were digging into Matt’s skin and little stars were popping in front of your eyes as you came.

The sound you made was enough to send Matt out of control as well. His thrusts became slow again and you could feel his orgasm make him shudder.

Matt’s head fell back to your neck as he pulled out of you, panting but smiling.

“You’re beautiful.” Matt whispered. He would have bet anything you tasted even better, but didn’t have time to think on it.

“You’re not half bad yourself, Matt.” You smiled, regaining some of your breath. “Now what was that about buying me dinner?”

Matt laughed, taking your hand. “At least let’s clean up first.” He said, leading you towards his bathroom.

You couldn’t think of anywhere you’d rather be.


End file.
